ANOTHER Phineas and Ferb Movie
by sanakito
Summary: Last chapter is up.
1. Prologue

ANOTHER Phineas and Ferb Movie (still don't own P&F characters, but I own everyone else...you know what, Disney can have them, too)

Yes, my friends, it's finally starting! The sequel to "A Phineas and Ferb Movie!"

Read and Enjoy,

sanakito _

Episode 0: Prologue

Note: Italics - Isabella's Diary ***Asterisks*** - Music

Sunday, August 31 Dear Diary:  
It has been 4 years since the Battle between Good and Evil, and my separation from Phineas...as my boyfriend. Now, we are really close...but not in a boy-girl kind of way. I'm more close to him than my girlfriends. Our first day as freshmen in high school is tomorrow, and we all decided to change our classic clothes into something new for this part of the year.

"Issa, mi hija," Her mother shouted out. "The Mr. and I are going shopping for your new clothes!"

"Did you get my list?" The little girl shouted back.

"Si. We asked your friends' mom next door if you could stay over until we come back."

"Thanks, mom!" She goes down her stairs and zooms out the door before her parents got into their car. "Bye, mom. Bye, dad." She runs across the street to the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. She opens the gate and notices her two pals resting underneath the very same tree. "Hey, guys."

"Oh, hi Izzy," Phineas said, in a slightly different voice, which Isabella liked. "Heard you getting some new clothes..."

"Yeah. Kinda growing out of these clothes," she said, showing her signature outfit. "What about you guys? You should change it up a bit, too."

"What do you think, Ferb?" He asked his step-brother.

"Well, our clothes were in style...but that was so years ago," he answered. "I'm in."

"Great! We'll tell mom." The boys go running into the house. Isabella rests where Phineas sat, under the tree. 'Phineas...in new clothes...' She could imagine the possibilities, but she was forced to cease her thoughts when two people entered the backyard. "Oh. Baljeet, Buford. What are you guys doing here?"

"Where's red-head and green-dude?" Buford asked.

"In the house."

"Hi, Isabella," Baljeet waved.

"Hi."

"You look...nice." Isabella looks a little creeped out when he compliments her.

"Thanks?" She said. The two inventors went back to the backyard.

"You guys made it. Great! Ferb's got the basketball. Let's get going."

"Huh?" Isabella said. "Wait! What about me?"

"Come with us." She joins the boys.

At Danville Park, Isabella watches as the brothers played against the nerd-bully combination.

"Hey, guys!" Isabella shouted. Everyone stopped and came over.

"Yeah?" Phineas asked.

"You know what could make this game even better?"

"Playing it on the moon?" Phineas said, happily.

"Trampolines?" Buford suggested.

"Gravity boots!" She answered.

"Hmm...you may be onto something. Ferb, let's get the tools." Both boys pushed a button on their watches, which activated their Portable Particle Transporters (PPTs) to teleport from the park back home. Seconds later, they come back with the tools. "Let's get crackin', dang it!"

"Again with the street thing?" Buford said.

"You're not street," Ferb concluded...again.

"Yeah...hey, where's Perry?"

Perry hasn't had a mission for a while, but his alarm goes off. He puts on his fedora and tosses it to a secret button beneath the light switch in his owners' room, triggering an opening beneath him, as his hat comes back on his head like a boomerang. He falls through a tube, landing in his chair. Pushing a button on the machine under the big screen, MM's face appears on the screen.

"Agent P, we suspect that Doofenshmirtz has been collecting all the glass in the Tri-State Area. Honestly, how does he get the money for all of this stuff? Anywho, we need you to get over there and put a stop to it." Perry salutes as he, too received a PPT, and teleported out of the hideout.

As he beamed into...

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!***

Doof stands there shocked.

"How did you..." He asked. "Well, no matter." He bushes a button and traps him in a cylindrical glass container. "Backstory time! You see, Perry the Platypus, back when I was young, after the gnome incident, my family and I went to a carnival. It was my first time at a carnival: rides, cotton candy, corn dogs, even the circus. But what really caught my eyes was the glass blower. He'd just sit there, blowing away on that long tube thing and create the most fascinating things: vases, bottles, and glass bowls. It gave me a sinister idea. As Monobrow has already told you, I've collected all the glass in the Tri-State Area, minus the ones used for windows, doors, etc. Anyway, my plan is simple: With this glass," he showed his nemesis the glass. "I will create a giant dome and place it over the entire Tri-State Area!" He pushes the button on his remote, bringing up his latest invention. "Behold, the Glass-formator...-inator." ***Bum, bum, bananum!*** Perry gives his 'seriously?' look. "Now you're probably wondering, 'Why would he do this? What does he plan to do?' It's easy, really. At each end of the city, I'll have a toll booth. So the only way anyone is leaving is if they pay me $100 per person! Ha ha ha! Including children! Ha ha ha!" Perry's expression doesn't change. "I know, I've tried the toll booth thing before, but this time I've really planned it out."

Thanks to Isabella's idea, everyone is now up in the air, literally, but they're not playing basketball.

"Guess we forgot to alter the gravity of the ball," Phineas concluded. "...Oh well. Let's go have some fun." The 5 kids start running, shocking all those below them. They stop when they approach a tall building. "Hey, watch this." He said, jumping onto the building. Now he's sideways, walking on the building.

"Cool!" She said, joining him.

"Great idea, Issy."

"I know, right? But I'm curious..."

"Yeah?"

"How long does this last?"

"Ferb knows."

"Approximately 4 hours," he answered.

"Guys..."

"Oh, no..." Baljeet said as Isabella looked at her watch. "Don't tell me..."

"It's been 4 hours!" As if on cue, the boots' gravity power vanished...and everyone started to fall...about 50 stories high. "AHHHHH!"

"Guys! Listen!" Phineas shouted. "Click your boots together!" They heard him and did as instructed. Clicking their heels together, their gravity boots became...flying boots? Everyone safely lands on their feet. "You guys Ok?"

"Yeah." Baljeet said.

"That was gnarly!" Buford shouted.

"Yeah! Let's do it again!" Phineas said.

"No!" Baljeet quickly declined.

"I suppose you're right. Our parents are probably back with our clothes anyway...plus, there's something that I want to do." Phineas agreed. "C'mon, guys. Later Baljeet. Buford." The three kids head home, when Ferb receives a phone call. They could hear his 'Phinendroids and Ferbots' ringtone.

##  
"Hello?"  
"Hey."  
"Mary."  
"Can you come over today?"  
"Sure."  
"'K. Bye!"  
"Later."  
##

"Sorry, guys," Ferb said, "Gotta run...or fly." He said, flying off in the opposite direction.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh?" Phineas said. They walk to his home, talking about a time when Izzy's hair was all frizzy. "I thought it made you look...funky. In a good way."

"Thanks...I didn't notice it until now, but your hair has gotten longer."

"I know. How does it look?"

"Nice."

"Have you ever thought of braiding your hair?"

"Braiding this?" She said, holding her hair. "Never..."

"I don't think it's such a bad idea. When we get home, I'll show you a simulation of how your hair would look braided. At least take a look at it."

"Ok."

Back at DEI...

"Now, Perry the Platypus, watch my foolproof plan...in action!" Before he did, he gave his usual speech, causing the glass to crack and eventually, break. Doof pushes a button on the machine, firing it at the glass. They both watch as the glass was formed, but to Doof's disappointment, it only formed a giant vase. "Aww, dang it!" Perry, seeing another failed attempt of city domination by his nemesis, teleports. "Curse you, Glass-formator...-inator!"

Phineas and Isabella make it back to his house. They go upstairs to his and his brother's room. Inside, he pulls out a laptop. He uses his camera on the very top of his laptop to take a picture of her.

"I hope you got my good side," she said.

"What good side?" Phineas joked. She pouts.

"Hmph!"

"You know I'm kiddin'. Come here. Check it out." She joins him. "Here's how your hair would look braided." He shows her the picture. "What do you think?"

"I look bald!"

"Ok, we'll adjust the hair a bit so it doesn't look that way." He changes the picture up a bit. "How about now?"

"It doesn't look...me, you know?"

"I guess it doesn't. How about a ponytail?"

"Yeah. I can do that."

"Maybe I should put my long hair in a ponytail, too, huh?" She blushes when he mentioned that. It instantly popped into her thoughts. 'Wow...he's gorgeous...'

"YES!" She shouted, then restated, "I mean, it would really suit you."

"Ok. I'll do it..."

"Phineas? You mentioned that you wanted to do something else. What is it?"

"Sorry, Izzy, that's a secret. You'll find out tomorrow." 'A surprise! Ahh!' Then, she hears his parents.

"Isabella, your mother is here!" Mother Flynn-Fletcher called out.

"Be right down!" She replied. "Gotta go. Expect a surprise from me as well..."

"Can't wait..." She leaves. His mother walks up the stairs to the boys' room. "I'm ready, mom."

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked, a little worried.

"Yeah. They won't even suspect it."

"Ok..."

Next day...

Monday, September 1 Dear Diary:  
Phineas is going to reveal his secret today! I can't wait! I hope my new clothes are as good as his surprise...

Somewhere in Danville...

"We're finally here," A boy with dark purple hair said. "Guess we should certain people a visit, huh sis?"

"Yeah. I can't wait!" A girl with light blue hair replied.

TBC...

Who are these two? And who are they to visit? You probably know, but for those who are wondering, I won't reveal it until next episode. This was just the Prologue: a part of the story that happens before the real story actually begins (I think). Anyway, next installment should be in a day or two. Also, look out for my new story, "The Story of Ferbessa", as a special request from a certain person (you know who you are). Gimme a few days, 'k?

sanakito


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1: Alex and Alyssa

Isabella has just put her new purple skirt and white blouse with matching white short heels. She put a white bow in her hair, with her ponytail down. She stares at herself in the mirror. 'I look so smart...' she thought. 'I heard smart is sexy...guess I'll find out.'

"Issa, your friend is here!" Her mother shouted.

"Thanks, mom!" she shouted back. 'Phineas is here!' She quickly runs downstairs, only to be disappointed that it's NOT Phineas, but... "Baljeet?"

"Hey. How do I look?" He said, instead of his usual jumper, he wears a black shirt with 'the Baljeetles' written on it, with blue jeans.

"Ok, I guess." Baljeet looks at her.

"Wow, you look so sophisticated..."

"Thanks. I'm trying to change it up from my usual outfit."

"Ready to go?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"I guess," she answered, not taking it and walking out. He soon follows. When she closes her front door, she notices a note on the door. "Huh?" She takes it and reads it while walking. 'Meet me in Room 101 for my surprise. Phineas...' "We have to hurry!" She exclaimed, grabbing Baljeet's arm and rushing to the high school.

Danville Senior High...Home of the Warriors...

"We're here!" Isabella said, letting go of his hand, as the indian boy catches his breath. She runs inside the school to search for her destination. "101...ah!" She finds the room and opens it, but notices it's dark. "Huh?" Isabella is now a little frightened. "Phineas?" She places her hand on the wall in search for a light switch. When she found it, she flicks the lights on. No one's there. "Huh?" A figure sneaks up behind her. She senses it, but doesn't turn around.

"Hey, Izzy," Phineas said, covering her eyes.

"Phineas, what are you-"

"Shh...keep your eyes closed."

"Ok." She obeys as he turns her around to face him.

"Wow. You look amazing," He declared. She blushes at his remark. "Ready?"

"Yeah..."

"Open your eyes." She slowly opens them to see him. "Well, what do you think?" Isabella stayed silent. "Isabella?"

"Isabella?" He waves his hand in front of her face, but got nothing. "Isa..." Before he could say her name again, he noticed she was tilting slightly to the right. "Oh boy." He picks her up before she falls. She blinks and looks at him again. "I guess you like it..."

"...An earring? Why?"

"I looked at my picture from our time in Paris and thought, 'Why not?'" He picks her up. "Changed from pink and white to purple and white. Nice."

"Do you really like it?"

"Yeah. You look great...smart...you know, I heard that smart is sexy...I guess they were right." She gets redder. "Isabella? You sure you're Ok? You look like you're about to pass out..."

"I'm fine." The bell goes off. "What's that bell for?"

"First period. You ready?"

"Yeah." (Unfortunately, or fortunately, whichever one suits you, this story is NOT about school. It's just that they are in school at the time this story takes place)

After school...

"So, how was your first day?" He asked her.

"Interesting..."

"Hey, guys!" A voice said behind them. They turn around to see two familiar people.

"It's Alex," Isabella called.

"And Alyssa," Phineas continued. The other two kids catch up to them. "What are you guys doing around here?"

"We live closer than you think," Alyssa said, winking.

"Huh?" Phineas said, confused.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Today." Isabella answered.

"Yeah. It was awesome! Can't wait until tomorrow!" Alyssa said, energetically.

"Is she always like this?" Phineas asked Alyssa's brother.

"Pretty much. It's better this way. When she's happy, I'm happy."

"Aww..." They said.

"Anyway, I heard you guys build stuff..." Alex said, starting a conversation as the four kids walk.

"In our spare time, yeah." Phineas said.

"We build stuff, too."

"Really?" Alyssa nods.

"Would you like to see it?"

"Sure. Isabella?"

"I have some time before my Fireside Girls meeting...Ok."

"Great. Follow us." Alex said, stopping. "Better yet, just stay right there."

"Huh?" Both of them looked confused. Alex and Alyssa both pressed their watches as everyone is teleported to their home. "You guys have tele-watches, too?"

"Yep." Alyssa answered. "Welcome to our home." Phineas and Isabella looked up to see their tall house. "Let's go inside." They all enter the mansion-like home. Then, they stopped walking, but realized they were still moving. "This conveyor belt will take us right to the inventing room."

"Inventing room?"

"It's where we create our stuff," Alex said. "Here we are." They looked all around the room.

"Wow..."

"Go ahead. Try them out. They still work." Phineas goes to a box covered with a glass dome.

"What does this do?" Phineas asked, then pressing the button. He looks around. Nothing changed. "What did it do?"

"See for yourself. Walk." Alyssa said. Phineas takes a step and realizes his feet aren't on the ground.

"Cool. Kinda like the gravity boots we made yesterday, minus the boots." Isabella goes to a machine with a ray and presses the button. She is suddenly zapped with the ray. Phineas notices it. "Isabella!"

"Don't worry," Alex said. "She's fine. That's our penetration ray, or P-Ray, for short." Isabella looks at herself. "She can walk through anything now."

"How long does the effect last?"

"Forever. Why?"

"I can get used to this," Isabella said, going through Alyssa.

"Ha ha ha! That tickles!"

"How to make them stop?"

"Simple." With the snap of his fingers, their feet were on the ground again and Isabella collided with Alyssa, bonking heads. "Isabella, I believe you have a Fireside Girl meeting to attend."

"You're right!" She exclaimed, looking at her watch. Alex hands her a ring. "Huh? What's this?"

"A teleportation ring. Beats wearing two watches. Just think of where you want to go, press the gem, and you're there. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, guys. Bye, Phineas."

"See you later, Isabella." She teleports out the house.

"So, Phineas," Alyssa said. "What did you think?"

"You guys have some amazing stuff here."

"Thanks. Could you show us some of your inventions?"

"I don't see why not. C'mon." Then, Phineas uses his watch as the three were sent to his front door.

"Great minds think alike, huh, Phineas?" Alyssa said, winking again.

"Yeah..." He opens his door. First person he sees is Ferb. "Hey, Ferb."

"Yo." He replied.

"Oh, so you can act street, but I can't?"

"Sorry. I am street. Yo!"

"Alyssa, Alex, this is my brother, Ferb. He helps me with the inventions."

"Ferb? Isn't that short for something?" Alex asked, curious.

"Well, yes. It's short for-"

"Hey, kids," Their mom said, coming in, to see two more kids. "Oh. We have company."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." They both greeted. 'That's weird. How do they know BOTH our last names?' Phineas wondered.

At the Fireside Girls' Log Cabin...

"Order!" Isabella said, banging her gavel. "This Fireside Girls meeting will now come to order. What is the news?"

"Mary is quitting the Fireside Girls..." Gretchen announced. They all look at their fellow member.

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"I...I decided to join another group, Ok?" She admitted. Everyone gasps.

"You dare betray us?" Katie said.

"I can't believe this," Ginger added.

"You don't deserve to be in our group," Addison finished.

"Girls, stop," Isabella said. They all silenced themselves. "We can't force her to stay. If she wishes to go, she can go." Isabella walks up to her. "If you are absolutely, 100% sure about your decision, please hand over your sash." All the Firesides stand. Mary looks at all the disappointed faces around her. She removes the sash and hands it to her former leader. "I, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, of Fireside Girls 246321, honorably discharge you, Mary, from our group. Please escort yourself out." Mary leaves, slowly walking to her limo outside and it drives away. The leader walks back to the podium and says, "You may all be seated."

Phineas is showing an album of all their inventions to his guests.

"Wow! You guys went to Paris?" Alyssa asked, amazed.

"Yep." Ferb answered.

"And Mars?"

"Yep." Ferb answered again.

"And had your own channel! On TV?"

"Yep yep yep."

"Wow, Phineas...that's amazing."

"You guys have some pretty great stuff yourselves."

"Thanks. Phineas, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could one day...make something together?"

"Sure. How about this weekend?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, wait, Alyssa, I have that dental appointment Saturday..."

"Oh yeah. Guess I can't go."

"Why not?"

"I usually can't go without her. I have this...fear of dentists."

"Yeah," Alyssa continued, "He won't even enter the office if I'm not there."

"Oh I see." Then, there's a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Phineas answers it. "Hey."

"(sniff)"

"What's wrong, Isabella?" Phineas asked, worried.

"Mary left the Fireside Girls..."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. Ferb, do you know why she left?"

"She mentioned something about joining a club close to her home," he answered.

"It's not like she wanted to leave, right?"

"Well, (sniff) she did look pretty bummed when she left..."

"See? She's doing this because of convenience..."

"Wait. Does that mean there's an empty slot in the club?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I join?"

"Sure. Ok."

"Great!"

"Isabella?" Alex asked.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Let me check my schedule..." She looks through her schedule. "Usually, the Fireside Girls and I help Phineas and Ferb with their inventing. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that Alyssa wanted to help you guys invent something, but I need her to go with me to the dentist."

"Oh...why?"

"He fears them." Alyssa answered.

"I see...well, I'm sorry that you can't come..."

"Could you go with me?" Alex asked. "This way, I'll have someone with me and Alyssa can help Phineas and Ferb."

"Please?" Alyssa said, with her begging eyes to her new friend. "Please?"

"Um...I guess I could."

"Great!"

"So we're on for this weekend." Phineas said.

"Yeah! Can't wait!"

"Thanks, Isabella. This means a lot to her."

"No prob."

TBC...

What an unexpected turn of events...well, let's see what happens when Alyssa joins the Fireside Girls...and what's going to happen on the weekend? Only I know!  
Episode 2 coming in two days. Stay Tuned! 


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2: The New Fireside and the New Partner?

Perry the Platypus receives an alarm from his watch. Transforming into his Agent form, he goes to the boys' closet and presses a secret button on the wall, opening a security system from inside it. He presses a few buttons, every button melodically syncing to his theme song as the boys' closet if lifted to show a pole similar to the ones firefighters use. The agent slides down, landing on his webbed feet and hops into his chair. Major Monogram appears on the screen.

"Agent P, we have some terrible news...two unlikely forces have joined together for their quest of world domination! The Regurgitator has escaped from prison and he's teamed up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz! And because of this situation, we are to assign YOU with an unlikely ally..." Perry turns around as he hears one of his many secret passageways open. "Agent P, meet Agent P." Perry looks to see a familiar animal in his wake. Perry turns to the screen and gives his boss an angry glare. "Agent P, Perry, I know of that episode when Doof decided to break things off with you...I was there."

"Me, too, sir," Carl said in the background.

"That's not important! The important thing is that Peter the Panda is aware of The Regurgitator's location. He will take you there. You have to get over this, Agent P, Perry. You two are, and always have, working on the same common goal: to protect the city. Good luck Agent P, and Agent P. Monogram out." Perry, despite not liking his partner, knows that what Monobrow said was right. They were after the same goal. So Perry agrees and shakes hands or paws with the bear. The bear leads as Agent P, Perry, follows.

Meanwhile, at the Fireside Girls' Log Cabin...Isabella gives the secret knock on the door. Gretchen answers it and all girls rose for their leader.

"At ease, ladies," Isabella said, with her serious face on. "As you guys already know, Mary, a good friend of ours, has left our group. And because of that, there is an open slot for a Fireside girl...so I have appointed Alyssa to fill in that slot."

"Who's Alyssa?" Addison asked. Alyssa reveals herself from behind Isabella, wearing a Fireside Girl uniform.

"I'm Alyssa..."

"Oh..." Addison said.

"My..." Katie continued.

"Gosh!" Gretchen finished.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" They all said together, huddling around her.

"Girls, girls! Calm down."

"Sorry."

"Hey, she looks a little like you, Isabella..." Gretchen observed.

"She could be like your long-lost sister..." Katie hypothesized. Isabella turns around to look at her new member. 'They're right...we do look like each other...' She thought.

"Anyway, Alyssa here will be our new Fireside girl, but first...INITIATION!"

"Yeah! Initiation!"

"Initiation?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course. You'll have to acquire a certain amount of patches within 4 hours(again, just go with flow). Girls, the wheel." A lever is pulled as the podium falls into the floor and a big wheel appears in replacement. "This is the Wheel of Wonder."

"Ooooh..." The girls all say.

"Every Fireside, including myself, had to spin this Wheel of Wonder."

"Ooooh..."

"So, before becoming a member, you MUST collect the amount of patches you land on when you spin...the Wheel of Wonder."

"Ooooh..."

"Ok..." Alyssa said, grabbing an end of the wheel. With a good grip, she gives it a whirl. As the wheel slows down, anticipation mounts as all the girls are looking with undivided eyes straight at the wheel. When the wheel finally came to a halt...

"You must acquire...2 patches." Isabella goes somewhere for a bit and comes back with a book. "Here is the Fireside Girls Patches Book. There are millions of patches out there, but you only need 2. And you have 4 hours starting...NOW!" Alyssa runs out the cabin to collect the patches.

Back with Agent P and...Agent P...

Instead of...

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc-***

They're at...

***The Regurg and Doofenshmirtz hideout!***

Peter the Panda guides Perry the Platypus to a screen underneath the house. Both agents enter the house from there. While crawling beneath the house, the two animals came to a hole above them. Both hopped up out the ground and into the house, just to be trapped by the two evil geniuses in a metallic box with only an eye slot, which Doof slid open.

"Well, well...look who decided to drop by," Doof said in his usual tone. "Perry the Platypus...and Peter the Panda? Well that was just expected, and by expected I mean...unexpected, I guess."

"Can the chit-chat, Doof," The Regurgitator bellowed. "Well, so we meet again my semi-aquatic friend. Granted, you weren't the one who stopped my plans..." He said, angrily looking at his partner in crime.

"What? I said I was sorry," Doof replied to his stare.

"But you are a threat to my conquest to Rule The World!" He said as thunder sounded and lightning struck behind him. "You are in a virtually indestructible box."

"By my design. Similar to that cage I trapped you in sometime ago, Perry the Platypus."

"With my giant brain and Doof's...slightly less smarter brain..."

"Hey!"

"We'll come up with the greatest EVIL plan in existence!"

"And I almost did, too...dang blasted kid..." Perry knew what 'kid' he was referring to(see "A Phineas and Ferb Movie", episode 6, part 3).

"You gotta stop that," Regurgitator said. "You're not street."

"Yeah, yeah. So what is our EVIL plan?"

"I thought you had something..."

Both animals look at each other and rolled their eyes at their enemies.

Alyssa went to the first place where she knew she could get those patches: Phineas and Ferb's house. She knocks on their door. Ferb answers it.

"Hi, Ferb. Can you help me with something?"

"Actually, I-" Before he could finish, she grabs him and takes him with her to her home.

"Thanks."

Back at the Firesides Girls' Log Cabin...

"Do you think she'll make it?" Gretchen asked her fellow members, all huddled in together sans Isabella. Isabella still couldn't get the fact that Alyssa looked like her. "Isabella? Isabella..." Her assistant snaps her out of her focus.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Do you think she'll do it?"

"I think so. You guys should've seen her house. She's really good at inventing stuff, just like Phineas."

"Wow..." They all said amazingly. Then, with about an hour to spare, Alyssa runs in with Ferb.

"Well, let's have it." Isabella said.

"I have created a car for the Automechanics From Scratch Patch(see "A Phineas and Ferb Movie", episode 1)..."

"Good. And the other?"

"Ferb?" She asked of her assistant. He pulls out his videocamera. Everyone watches as Alyssa wrestles a crocodile.

"Wrestle A Crocodile Patch. Congrats, you're in." The other girls cheered for their new member.

"Thanks, Ferb." Ferb walks out, taking the car with him to his gf's house.

As Alyssa is given the pledge, the two geniuses have finally come up with a plan...

"I've got it!" Doof exclaimed. "But we'll need one of my -inators to do it. Follow me!"

"What about them?" The Regurgitator asked.

"They can't escape anyway, just leave them there. So long Perry the Platypus...and Peter the Panda."

Back at the Log Cabin...

"I, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, leader of Fireside Girls 246321, now appoint you, Alyssa, as a Fireside Girl." The girls roared for their new member.

"Thanks, guys. I couldn't've done it without Ferb, or Isabella, or Phineas..."

"I didn't help you..."

"Of course you did, silly."

"Well, girls, that's all for today. We'll all meet at my house tomorrow. Dismissed!" All the girls left. "Great job, Alyssa."

"Thanks..." Then, she hugs Isabella.

"No problem."

"Thank you..." Now she starts to cry.

"Alyssa? Are you ok?"

"(sniff) Yes. I'm fine...it's just that..."

"Huh?"

"Since my brother and I were always making things, we never joined any clubs or anything...so this was a really special day for me..."

"Glad to hear it. C'mon. I'll take you home."

"Ok."

Back at...that's right...

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!***

"We use my old -inator, which I stole back from the museum(see "A Phineas and Ferb Movie", episode 6, part 2), fuse it with your...well, what do you have?"

"I did just escape from jail..."

"And I'm the one with the slightly smaller brain...let's just plan another day."

"Very well."

"I guess you can stay here...just until tomorrow."

"Well, I..."

"Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it."

"And one more thing: I'm the one in charge now..."

"Fine."

Back at the hideout, since the villians left the eye slot opened, Perry simply slipped through the hole, escaping. Realizing that his partner wasn't as square as he was, he opened the box from the outside, freeing the captive. Both shook hands again and took off in their separate directions. While flying, Perry receives a message. He looks at his watch.

"Well, it appears Doof and the Regurgitator are now under the same roof! Weird. Anyway, it seems you may have a permanent partner, Agent P...hope you don't mind..." Perry looked a little worried, but then he nods in agreement. "Splendid! We'll let you guys know if the two 'geniuses' are planning anything. Monogram out."

The two girls arrive at Alyssa's house.

"Thanks for walking me here..."

"No prob."

"I can't wait for tomorrow...what are we doing?"

"Well, we usually just talk about...boys."

"Ahh! Now I really can't wait!"

"Oh? You have a boy you've got a crush on?"

"Maybe...hee-hee."

"That's great! Anyway, I should get going..."

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" She closes the door. Isabella thinks of her house and presses the gem on her ring she got from Alex(episode 1). She is teleported home, where she is met by a familiar face.

"Oh...Alex. Hi. Were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah. We're still on for tomorrow, right?"

"Huh?"

"The dentist?" He shivers. "Just shiver saying it sometimes."

"Oh. Yeah. We're still on."

"Great. See ya tomorrow."

"Ok." Alex teleports out. 'Something is going on here...and I intend to find out what it is...'

TBC...

Again, sorry it took so long. Episode 3 is in progress right now, I promise. I'll post it tomorrow.

sanakito 


	4. Episode 3 Part 1

Episode 3: The BIG Invention, Part 1

***Doofenshmortz Evil Incorporated! After Hours...***

Doof suddenly wakes up from a surprising dream.

"That's it...THAT'S IT!" He shouted. He went to his partner-in-crime, waking him up. "Hey wake up!"

"Not today..."

"WAKE UP!" He shouted, snapping the Regurgitator awake.

"What is it, Doof? I was having a great dream about ruling the world!" (Well, you know what happens. With the thunder and lightning and stuff)

"Exactly why I woke you up. I just thought of the most EVILEST plan ever created! And this time, not even Perry the Platypus can stop it! Ha ha ha!"

"It so happens that I have a plan myself..."

"Really? Do tell."

"I'll explain in the morning!" (Thunder and lightning) "Good night!"

At the two new kids' house...Alyssa couldn't sleep.

"Alex...Alex!" She wakes her brother up.

"Huh?" He rubs his eyes and looks at his watch. "It's 3 in the morning. What's wrong?"

"Wake up! You do remember why we're here, right?"

"Of course...go back to sleep."

"Alex, something's going to conflict with our plan...I can feel it." He wakes up.

"This plan cannot fail...do you have an idea who could be in the way of our plan?"

"...Them..."

"How?"

Meanwhile, back at the Danville Museum...

"Wow. Look at the old museum...no wonder why we destroyed it..." A voice said. The figure next to the speaker stays silent.

Returning to the prior location...

"They found our time machine..."

"What!"

"They're here..."

"We can't let them get to Phineas, Ferb or Isabella..."

"It's time...we have to do this quickly..."

The next morning, Saturday morning to be exact...at the Garcia-Shapiro's household...

"All right, girls, what do you want to talk about today?" Isabella asked surrounded by her fellow Firesides...and friends.

"Sorry I'm late," Alyssa spoke, walking into her room. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing. We just started. So, as I was saying...what do you guys want to talk about?"

"How about Baljeet?" Ginger asked.

"Everyone BUT Ginger..."

"Well...I have something to say," Alyssa said. They all turned to her, giving her their undivided attention. "I...think I'm in love..."

"AHHHHH!" They all screamed. "Who is it?"

"Phineas." Then, they all gasp. "Huh?" Then, they all stare at Isabella, who looks shocked.

"Ph-ph-phineas?"

"Yes. I'm gonna ask him out after we create our invention!" The girls gasped again. "Why are you all gasping?" Again, everyone looks at Isabella, who looks lost...

"Ask h-h-him out?"

"Why not? He's single, isn't he?"

"Isabella?"

"Please, don't do the 'silent treatment' on me...I don't like it..."

"...No."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, Alyssa. He's taken."

"(sniff)..." She runs to Isabella and cries on her shoulder. "At least I found out before I completely humiliated myself. Thanks, Isabella."

"No prob..." She said, feeling more guilty than she has ever felt.

"Please take this bracelet as a token of our friendship," she said, pulling out a bracelet. Isabella looks at it.

"It's beautiful. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes. I have them for everyone." All the girls cheered and gathered around Alyssa as she gave each girl a bracelet. "I gave one to Phineas, too...and Ferb."

"Wow." Gretchen said.

"These are amazing!" Holly shrieked. Isabella looked at hers and noticed a message on it.

"Huh?" She looks at Alyssa, who looks back at her and smiles. She reads the message. 'Meet me at my house after taking my brother to the dentist. I need your help. -Alyssa. What is going on?' She saw the message changed into another message. 'Another message? P.S.: Don't worry. All will be explained.'

Across the street...

"Hey, Ferb," Phineas called out, regrouping with his brother. "Did you get this message from this bracelet Alyssa gave us today?"

"Yes, yes I did," He answered. "I am aware of who Alex and Alyssa are..."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see it? They're-" Before Ferb could finish, Alyssa knocks on their door.

"I'll get it." Phineas opens the door. "Hey."

"Hi."

"About this message on our bracelets..."

"Please, I will explain that later. For right now, I thought of a great idea for an invention..."

"Well, it so happens we have one, too...a BIG invention..."

"Really? Lemme see! Lemme see!"

"First, you tell me what's with this message..."

"But, I-"

"No buts, young lady. Talk."

"...Ok. The truth is..."

Back to the Garcia-Shapiros...all the girls looked at Isabella with disappointed expressions.

"How could you do that to her?"

"I don't know...I wasn't thinking..."

"It's Ok," A voice said.

"Gretchen?"

"What do you mean it's Ok?" Addison said, outraged.

"I took a sample of Alyssa's DNA...and found out something very surprising..."

"What did you find out?"

"Alyssa is-" Before Gretchen could finish, Isabella mom shouts to her that Alex arrived.

"Be right down!" She shouted back. "I guess I gotta go..."

"But don't you want to know who she is?"

"Maybe later. See ya." Isabella walks downstairs and meets up with Alex. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Ready?"

"Yep...I think." They exit her door and as soon as they did, Isabella noticed Phineas, Ferb and Alyssa running across the street. "Hey, look."

"What's wrong, guys?" Isabella asked as they finally approached her.

"No time to explain," Phineas said as a limo appears in front of them. "Just in time."

"Hop in, guys," Vanessa said. They all hopped into her car. "So this is serious..."

"What's going on?"

"Tell her, Alyssa." Phineas said.

"But I'm-"

"Spill it!" Phineas shouted.

"Ok, ok."

"You mean..." Alex said.

"Yes. He knows." Ferb answered.

"Isabella...or should I say...mom, I'm your daughter." Isabella just stood silent. Vanessa stopped the car when she heard it.

"M-m-m-m-m-my..." Vanessa then drives again.

"Yes. I am your daughter...from the future. Alex is your son."

"Now tell her why you guys have come here to the past..." Phineas commanded.

"Mom, we need you, dad and uncle's help..."

"Why?"

"In our time, the world is ruled by two people you may find to be familiar..." Alex pulls out a hallographic device that showed two familiar figures.

"Thaddeus and Thor?" Phineas said, surprised. "They rule the world?"

"Yes," Alex continued. "They used a machine known simply as 'The Mind'." He shows the machine.

"Hey!" Phineas said, shocked. "That's..."

"Yes. Your BIG invention." Alyssa answered for him.

"That doesn't explain why you guys are here..." Isabella observed.

"We came here to stop you guys from inventing it..."

"Wait...what?" Isabella looks confused.

"That was what we were going to build today," Phineas admitted.

"Ok, so you stopped us. That should be it, right?"

"It would be, except..."

"Huh?"

"They have come."

"How did they come across our invention, anyway?" Phineas asked.

"You dropped it, after inventing it and it blew towards them." Alex answered with precise knowledge.

"So since they're here, they intend on taking over this time frame?" Isabella asked after gathering up all the information.

"No. They're here for us..." Alyssa said.

"We were the only two people in our world who was immune to their mind control." Alex continued.

"How?" Phineas asked.

"The bracelets." Ferb answered.

"Yes. That is why the bracelets were given to you guys."

"So we should come up with an invention to stop our invention..." Phineas acknowledged.

"That's why we're here. We wanted to help you guys save the world like you guys did on a daily basis..."

"Huh?" They all look confused.

"Sorry, that's for another story..."

"Where am I going?" Vanessa asked them.

"Danville City Hall."

"Why?"

"You will see..."

TBC...

These last two chapters will not be as long as my other ones. Stay tuned for the conclusion of this story! Hopefully, it won't take as long as this one...

sanakito 


	5. Episode 4 Part 2

This is it...NOT! Turns out is one more chapter... More story for you! Yippee! XD Spoiler Alert: This is the last of the "Phineas and Ferb Movie" stories I intend on doing. I have now started on something HUGE! MASSIVE! So big, I may be typing 100+ chapters! Coming soon: The Ultimate Crossover! I will explain more after the LAST part of my story. Until then, read on; read on.

sanakito _

Episode 4: The BIG Invention, Part 2

As Vanessa approached City Hall...

"We're too late!" Alyssa shouted, seeing some familiar things from her time.

"Mom, Dad, Unc, we need to get you guys to our time. We can't invent the invention to stop your invention here. This time doesn't have the technology yet." Alex said.

"But we promised not to mess with time travel anymore..." Phineas remembered.

"But if you don't stop this from happening, it could mean the end for us..." Alyssa said, crying.

"...Isabella?" Phineas asked her.

"Huh?"

"What should we do?"

"I don't want my children suffering...we have to do this."

"Ferb?" He gives his usual thumbs up.

"Count us in." A voice said from behind them.

"Girls, I couldn't..." Isabella said.

"It's what we do." Gretchen said.

"Let's go."

"I don't think so," A voice said behind the girls. Everyone turns around. "Long time, no see, chumps."

"Thaddeus..."

"Phineas..." Ferb and Thor just stared at each other.

"Why did you come here?"

"Did your family not tell you? We're here for them...now, if they agree to cooperate with us, then we will leave here with no problems."

"Get behind me." Isabella said to her kids.

"But mom,"

"GET BEHIND ME!" They obeyed. "Over my dead body..."

"You know, Isabella...we should be thanking you for the blueprints for 'The Mind'..."

"What?" Phineas said.

"Guys...what is he talking about?" Isabella asked.

"Mom...you GAVE Thaddeus and Thor the BIG invention..."

"WHAT! I would never..."

"Oh, but you did," Thaddeus interrupted.

"You were angry at dad thinking that he'd always put work before us..." Alyssa admitted. "One day, you guys got so mad at each other, you separated..."

"Dad took Alyssa, and I was with you, mom," Alex continued. "You wanted to make him understand how important we were to him..."

"So you stole his invention he was unable to make in this time...and handed it to their rivals..."

"Us," Thaddeus answered.

"You mean...I'm the reason why..."

"Yes, yes you are, my dear," He answered again. "We owe all our success to you...speaking of you..." Thaddeus pulls out a remote and pushes a button with Isabella's name on it, pointing it towards the time machine, making it vanish.

"The Time Machine!" Phineas exclaimed. Then, it reappears, with a much older Isabella on it.

"Mom!" Alyssa shouted. Small Isabella keeps her child with her.

"Don't...she, I mean I'm, I mean..."

"Ferb?" Ferb presses his tele-watch, teleporting them away from Danville City Hall. They reappeared in another location.

"Why are we here?" Vanessa asked.

"They altered our time machine..." Alex said. "We couldn't use it even if they never showed up..."

"So we use THIS time machine," Phineas finished.

"We're in the museum...Wow! It's so old here!" Alyssa shouted with excitement.

"Yep, she is definitely YOUR daughter, Isabella," Vanessa acknowledged.

"C'mon. Let's go." Isabella said. They all hopped on the machine and Phineas pulls the lever, sending them about 20 years into the future...again.

"Oh it looks different than the time we came here before," Phineas observed.

"They have completely changed our way of life," Alex mentioned. "They used 'The Mind' to take control of everyone..." He continues as they all look around and noticed everyone in the city getting materials and building things. "We must get going. There are two people here who can help us."

"Isn't that Xavier? Fred...Amanda...and Candace!" Phineas exclaimed, seeing his family under their control as well. Then he saw his parents. "They are going down." Alyssa presses her watch, sending them to a familiar backyard.

"What were they building, anyway?" Vanessa asked, curious.

"A statue of them so high, it can be seen from the Andromeda Galaxy."

"Where are we?" Phineas asked.

"You're right here," a voice said, coming into the backyard. Another man follows him. "Wow, I was really small..." Everyone looked surprise to see a taller, buffer Phineas with a long-haired Ferb. Isabella looked at her crush and nearly fainted. Vanessa looked at Adult Ferb...

"Long time no see, I suppose," Ferb told her.

"Yeah..." She blushes red. The girls had to catch Isabella from looking at him too long.

"Whoa...I get buff!" He said.

"No time for admiring," Adult Phineas said. "We need to get to inventing a counterattack to 'The Mind'..." Then both adults looked at little Isabella. "Isabella..."

"Huh?"

"Ferb and I just want to apologize...for making you feel second to our work. That's anything but the truth..."

"Wait...so which one am I-" Before she could ask the whole question, Phineas pulled out the prints for the BIG invention from his pocket and unravelled it for everyone to see.

"Hold that thought, Isabella," Ferb said.

"Sure. No prob." They all looked at the invention.

"Ok. If those two made this device EXACTLY like how it is on our blueprints, then there's a self-destruct button on the top of it, but if they did do it exactly like we have it here, 'The Mind' could wipe out the entire Tri-State Area..." Phineas examined.

"We forgot to carry the 1, Ferb," Adult Phineas said. Both Ferbs just shrug.

"So we'll need to make something to stop the explosion..."

"Or better yet, reverse the polarity of the blast, imploding it..." Adult Ferb said.

"Yeah...Aly? Alex?"

"Yes?" They both answered simultaneously.

"You guys can take care of that. The Fireside Girls will help you. Vanessa, I need you to stay here until we come back."

"Beats being back there anyway," she complied.

"The rest of us will go get Isabella..." Phineas said. 'He has to be the one...he has to be!' she thought. Adult Phineas looks at her again. "Don't worry. We'll save you." She nods, hypnotized. "Ferb, the portal." Ferb creates a portal connecting on time frame to another. "Let's go."

TBC...

_  
Yay! Just one more chapter left! Then we're finished forever...special thanks to those who read my first one and who read my second one(u no hoo u r)

sanakito 


	6. Chapter 5 FINAL

Episode 5: The BIG Invention, (Conclusion)

As the gang used Adult Ferb's portal to go back to the past and rescue Adult Isabella, they noticed a change in their Danville.

"What have they done?" Isabella asked, looking at the new scenery.

"They've re-created 'The Mind'..."

"So there's two of them now?"

"One in our time, and one in yours..."

"That's right," A voice said, coming in front of them.

"You won't get away with this!" Phineas exclaimed, outraged.

"Oh, like you can actually do something..." He said. "It's time to do what we couldn't do back when we were kids...defeat you!" He pushes a button and some long wires come at them.

"I don't think so," Adult Phineas said, pushing a button on his watch, creating a forcefield.

"Curse you and those forcefields!" He said, even more angry than before. "That's fine...I still have..." Then, Adult Isabella appears with a wire attached to her head.

"Isabella!" Adult Ferb went running for her, but came out of the forcefield...and was caught by one of the arms. "Ferb!"

"What are we gonna do?" Isabella cried out. Phineas and Ferb looks at Isabella.

"Isabella, are you-"

"What's going to happen to us? How is this going to end?"

"Isabella, we-"

"You can't do anything either, can you? We're gonna lose, aren't we?" Phineas slaps her face, tinging her cheek. "Ow..."

"I'm sorry, Isabella...but I'm going to need you to stop giving up!" Phineas shouted.

"Phineas..." She's holding her cheek.

"This isn't over...you NEVER give up...especially when someone you love is in danger..."

"...Love?" She said, looking at him. "You mean..."

"You guys mean too much to me to give up...I thought you knew that..."

"Isabella...there's something I have to ask you."

"Huh?"

"Four years ago, when we were about to face off in the Battle of Good versus Evil, you wanted to tell me something...what was it?"

"I don't remember...it was so long ago..."

"If we are going to be taken over, I need to know what you were going to say before we do..."

"I can't remember..."

"I need you to...because of what I'm about to do..."

"Phineas?" He looks away from everyone...then turns again. "What are you saying?"

"I'm about to let them have their vengance..."

"You can't..."

"If it will save you guys, I don't have a choice..." He goes to Thaddeus. "What if I gave up? Would you let everyone here go from your machine?"

"Hmm...interesting...you'd sacrifice yourself for a bunch of people you don't know? How courageous...that was one of the things I didn't like about you guys and your inventions. They challenged everything that seemed absolute...you know what? I'm going to take your offer. I want you to suffer by sending you into our world...the world you helped create! And because of the cross between you, in your current state, in your future, and your future state here in the past, within a few minutes, you'd crack the very fabric of time!"

"He's right!" Adult Phineas concluded. "I can't let you do that..."

"What do you mean? It's what you would've done, too..."

"So, do we have a deal?" Phineas looks at Isabella one last time.

"Isabella?" He sees the tears starting to form out of her eyes.

"Yes, Phineas?"

"Come here." She runs to his arms, crying.

"You can't leave!" She cried. "I need you..."

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this..."

"NO!" She screamed.

"Goodbye, Isabella..." He lets go of her. "I'll always love you." He steps out of the forcefield.

"PHINEAS!"

"Ok, deal." As the deal was made, Thaddeus released all the past citizens of Danville from their mind control. And in return, Phineas became their mind slave, strapped by his own creation.

"We have what we really wanted. We'll be on our way now, right, Phineas?" He said.

"Yes, master."

"Excellent. Then, you'll help me get those kids...ha ha ha!" The three figures disappeared, along with Adult Ferb and Isabella.

"PHIIIIIIIIIINEASSS!" Isabella cried. Ferb walks to Isabella.

"Don't worry..." Ferb said. "He had a plan."

"(sniff) What kind of plan was that? Now the whole fabric of time will break!"

"There you go giving up again..." Adult Phineas said. "Isabella...you're going to have to trust me. I know what I'm doing..."

"...Promise me you'll come back..."

"I'm sorry, Isabella, but I-"

"PROMISE ME!" She cried, grabbing his collar. "Please..."

"I promise..."

"What do we do now? They took Ferb and he's got the portal, plus we left the time machine in the future..."

"There's only one thing we can do..." Ferb answered. "We wait...and hope...and pray..."

Back in the future(ha ha ha...oxymoron)...

The Firesides, along with Alex and Alyssa are prepping their counterattack.

"Now, for this to work," Alex explained. "One of you will have to enter the machine from the inside and attach this Reverse Polarity Cube to the CPU of 'The Mind'. That way, when the person presses the self-destruct button, the explosion will implode. It will have to be someone small...Gretchen, I guess that's you."

"Aye, aye," She said, saluting.

"Here. This is similar to the penetrating device our dad and uncle invented long ago. You'll need this to enter it. Also, this is a cloaking coat. As long as you have it on, you can't be seen."

"Cool."

"Here are the cubes. We're always precautious, so we made two." He hands them to her. "Good luck." Gretchen puts on the cloak and races to the machine. "Now, guys...here's what we do..."

"Ah, it feels good to be back here..." Thaddeus said, re-entering their time. "Now to get those children..."

"We're here," Alyssa said, the two revealing themselves.

"Well, well...thanks for saving us the trouble of looking for you...and you brought more children for us to enslave...excellent."

"You'll never take over us!" Alex said.

"Oh, but we will..." He shows them two familiar faces.

"Mom!" Her children cried.

"They got Ferb, too!" Vanessa said.

"But wait, there's one more..." When they showed the last captive, all eyes went wide.

"Phineas!" Addison shouted.

"They got him..."

"And with Adult Phineas in the past..." Katie started.

"And the past Phineas here in the future..." Addison continued.

"We're talking major time-breaking!" Both girls finished.

"You girls catch on quick," Thaddeus said. "I like that...whaddya say, kids? Join your folks...it's not that bad, I promise..."

"You guys aren't actually thinking about considering that, are you?" Ginger asked, catching the looks of surrender on their faces.

"It would be nice if we were with mom again..." Alex said.

"We haven't been well connected since the separation," Alyssa said. While the two geniuses are contemplating with the children...Phineas, who had been faking being controlled the entire time, pulled up his sleeve, revealing his bracelet. He breaks it carefully, taking beads off and places them into the mouths of his step-brother and best friend. "You win..."

"We'll surrender." Alex said. Both of them took off their bracelets, leaving them completely vulnerable.

"Good children..."

"Bad children," A voice said. Both villians looked back at their captives.

"What the-? How did you-" Then, he looks at Phineas. "You..."

"Thanks a lot, Phineas," Adult Isabella said, kissing his cheek.

"Sure. No prob." He replied. She smiled at his remark.

"Ferb, you know what to do," And with his direction, Ferb and Isabella both teleported.

"No! NO!" Then. he looked at Alex and Alyssa. "Doesn't matter. Now to take over the minds of your children!" The tentacles, went at them, but were sucked back suddenly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's Gretchen! She did it!" Addison exclaimed.

"What!" He watches as the device he created back in the past, eventually turned into a speck of nothing. "Impossible!"

"That's what you thought...look around you, Thaddeus," Phineas said. "It's over..." Both guys watched as everyone was no longer strapped by an arm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Adult Ferb and Adult Isabella reappear with police officers. Both 'geniuses' were arrested. "This can't be happening!"

"Guys! You have to take me back to the past..."

"We could just take the time machine..." Vanessa suggested, pointing at it.

"Right. All right, guys. Let's go."

"Bye, everyone." They all said. Phineas, the Firesides and Vanessa all went back to the past.

Meanwhile, Adult Phineas notices a familiar sight.

"Look!" He said, getting the attention of his crew. The time machine appears before their eyes.

"Isabella!" They all shouted, running to her, worried about their leader.

"I'm fine, girls..." She looks back at the machine and notices Vanessa, but... "Where's Phineas?"

"Huh?" They all look back at the machine. Phineas was nowhere to be seen. "He came with us..."

"Maybe it was too late...and he..." Isabella started crying again at Gretchen's conclusion. They all console her. "I'm sorry, Isabella..." Then, Isabella thought of something.

"Well, if that's true, then..." She looks to her side, and saw Ferb, but no Adult Phineas. "No...this can't be happening...he promised..."

"And I am here," A voice said, appearing in front of her. She looks up.

"Is this an illusion?" She asked. She reached her hand out to try and touch him. He grabs her hand. Her tears went from tears of heartache to tears of joy. "Phineas!" She shouted, jumping into his arms again. "Don't ever scare me like that again..."

"Everything's back to normal. Let me take you home."

"(sniff) Ok."

Back at the Garcia-Shapiro's...

"Phineas..." Isabella said, still not believing he's right in front of her. "I..."

"Shh...you don't even have to say it..."

"But I want to...I love you." She kisses him. He kisses back.

"Silly girl..."

"But don't you ever slap me again!" She exclaimed, remembering what he did.

"I promise." They kissed again as the sun set on another interesting day.

20 years into the future...

"Look, mom! I became a Fireside girl!" Alyssa said, showing her uniform.

"That's great, honey," she said.

"All right, guys. Get to bed, you have school tomorrow..." Phineas said, sending them off to bed.

"Aw, just 5 more minutes, mom..." They said to their mother.

"You heard your father, to bed." Isabella said. "Your father and I have some catching up to do..."

"Eww!" They both said, knowing what they're talking about. "(fake yawn) Time for bed, Aly."

"Yeah. Night, mom. Night dad."

"Good night."

"Now what did you mean when you said 'catching up'?" Phineas said with a smirk on his face.

"This." She answered kissing him.

The End _  
It's officially over...thanks to all those who read and those who reviewed. sanakito is out...PEACE!

sanakito 


End file.
